


Luck

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Falcon stutters back to life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingsyouburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9214768) Final Fantasy VI, Setzer Gabbiani, luck (good or bad)
> 
>  **Prompter, please feel free to reject the gift for any reason!** I will deanon in due course.

For a moment, there is no indication that the Falcon will get off the ground – he hears Sabin whisper something about ten years of rust to his brother in a tone the man imagines to be discreet – but after a few seconds of terrible engine noise, the craft begins to stutter its way upwards.

Celes, as usual, is the most perceptive; he catches her gazing thoughtfully at the austere furnishings. “Darill wasn’t into gambling?” she remarks, once they are truly airborne.

“Hated it,” he confirms with a grin.


End file.
